


G-Wash's camp of overly gay teenagers

by Joker1303



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 80s rock references, Camp AU, Oh, a lot of swearing, does anyone actually read all the tags, g-wash, have fun, i'm not mean i swear, i'm tired and can't spell so deal with it, idk - Freeform, its gay as hell, might not though cause its depressing, mostly camp camp and carmilla, no one likes charles lee, probably mentioned child abuse, there will be references to other things, thought everyone would like to know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: I love that title, have fun on this camp journey based off a picture of George washinton as a camp councillor and binge watching camp camp and the Hamilton soundtrack recently, dead memes and spelling mistakes will ensue





	1. welcome to the camp shit heads

Alexander's foster parents pulled up to the run down camp, and practically threw his stuff out of the car, seconds later a short, skinny boy stepped out, a strip of duct tape over his mouth that they had put there in an attempt to shut him up on the long journey to the middle of no where.

"Have fun at camp you little shit, we'll pick you up in 6 weeks when it's over, if we remember you," The 'father' spat out, before slamming the car door shut and speeding off down the country road.

Alexander quickley pulled the duct tape off his mouth and winced in pain. He looked around at the place he would call home for the next 6 weeks, maybe more, and smiled.

Dispite his hatered for the outdoors, this place looked livable, and he would definitely enjoy it more than the home he had been staying in.

He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder, and grabbed his small suitcase, and walked over to the sign in desk.

"Whats you're name son?" A cheerful looking man asked.

"Alexander, and I'm not your son, sir," Alex replied, looking at the floor.

"Well, Alexander, my name is George washington, i'm the councillor of this camp and I would be happy to show you to your cabin, what's your last name?" He said, still smiling.

"Hamilton,"

"Right this way," George said, walking out of the booth he was standing in, and walked over to one of the more run down cabins.

"This is my cabin?" Alex asked, and George just nodded and opened the door.

"Revolutionaries, welcome your new cabin mate, Alexander Hamilton," He yelled at the two teenagers already sitting on a bed.

"Bonjour Alex!" A boy with long hair that was pulled up into a ponytail yelled, the other boy just raised his hand in a ditch effort as a wave and went back to telling the french boy about archery.

'just like the home' Alex though.

He straightened the bag on his back before going over to the bunk opposite the boys' and threw his stuff onto the top bunk. He would be happy if no one else came, so he could use the bottom bunk as a writing area so he didn't have to worry about getting ink on his bed sheets, not that that had happened recently because of the new home and the stricter rules, but it was a nice idea to not have to sleep in a pile of wet ink.

"Alex?" The french boy asked.

Alex looked up.

"Je mappell Lafyette, et voici Hercules Mulligan," He said, smiling.

Hercules groaned.

"English Laf, the poor boy probably doesnt speak french,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"Non non," Alex replied, shocking both Hercules and Lafyette, "En fait, je parle très bien le français,"

"Wow, I'm in a room full of people I don't understand," Hercules said, dramatically falling back onto the bed, making the whole thing squeak like it was about to fall over.

"Jeez herc, bring the whole place down with ya next time," A new voice at the dorr said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at a boy standing in the door way, and George washington by his side.

"John! Mon ami!" Lafyette yelled at the boy.

John smiled sheepishly, and looked at Hamilton.

"Who's the new kid?" He asked, he didnt sound like he was being mean, but Alex couldnt help hunching over.

"His name is Alexander," Herc said.

John nodded, "Welcome to the barracks kid,"

Alex smiled, they all seemed really nice, especially to a new kid they've never met, and all these people looked like old friends.

"Hey Laf, lets give him a tour of Camp Yorktown, shall we?" John said.

Lafyette nodded excitedly and jumped off the bed, the whole cabin yet again shreaked like it was in pain.

"God, I wish we had Kingie's cabin, that place never creaks or anything, it's like, brand new," Herc said

"Yeah, i dont see why someone so rich would come to this shitty camp," John agreed.

Alex looked at them, confused.

"Who's kingie?" He asked.

The other three laughed, and Alex looked at the floor, embarassed.

"It's alright kid, we just kinda forgot you were new here, so over there," John said, pointing at a large wooden house, "is the mess hall, it's where we eat and try not to throw up, except Herc, he'll eat anything," Laf, Herc and John laughed, "and that new looking cabin is Kingie's, he stays there with Samuel Seaburry, Charles Lee and Aaron Burr, Burr's the only one we can stand, and even he gets annoying sometimes," Herc and Laf nodded

"Welcome to camp shit heads," a voice said from behind them.

"Seaburry," John groaned.

"I'm surprised you're still here, save enough money from washing cars at the trailer park you call a home John?" Seaburry asked.

"You know damn well that my family makes the same as your's Seaburry," John spat out the name like it was a horrible taste in his mouth and glared at Seaburry.

"Yeah, too bad he hates you and you'll never get that money," Seaburry replied.

"Piss off," Alex said, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"What did you say to me, rat?" Seaburry growled.

"I told you to piss off you poor waste of a oxygen," Alex replied. On the outside, he looked calm, not letting Seaburry effect him, but in his mind all he wanted to do was punch the bastard.

"you've just made a horrible mistake, orphan," Alex winced, how the hell did he know, "I've seen your files, you damn immigrant, your father left and your mother died, the next person to look after you killed himself, and no one else..." Alex cut him off mid sentence with a punch right to the face, Seaburry fell, and yelled out in pain. "You'll regret this, Alexander Hamilton," He yelled before running back to his cabin.

Alex held his slowly bruising hand, and fell to the floor, a mess of anxiety and worry, his parents were going to leave him here forever, he shouln't have said anything, he shouldn't have punched him, he was an idiot.

"Alex?" John said. Alex looked up, and saw tears in John's eyes. John pulled Alex into a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you so much Alex," He whispered befor letting go.

Alex stood there confused, he just hit someone and got praised for it, maybe staying at this camp wouldn't be too bad after all.


	2. Meet me inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington hears about Alex punching Lee, and then a talk ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! A new chapter up in less than a week, am I actually being productive for once? this is new, well, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *trigger warning for mentions of abuse and a panic attack*

The door to the revolutionaries cabin slammed open, halting the conversations and banter that had been going on moments prior.

"Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens! My office, now!" George Washington bellowed.

Alex stood up, obeying George's commands instantly, in his past experience, disobeying orders got him an even worse punishment, and he wanted to make a good impression on George, since they had just met.

John, however, stayed back, and dared to challenge George.

"Why?" He asked, staying on Laf and Herc's bunk.

"John, I told you to come with me," George said, keeping a stern face.

"If this is about Seaburry, he had what was coming to him, sir," John said, staring at George, straight in the eye.

Alex, however, had shrunk into the corner of the cabin, knees brought up to his chest, head down, and his hands covering his ears. He was waiting for the eventual slap that came whenever someone challenged authority in his house, and was surprised that it hadn't happened yet. He still didn't dare look up.

"Son, Alex punched another boy, he needs to be punished, I know Seaburry probably deserved it," George said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He was protecting me! Seaburry was saying stuff about my family, and when Alex told him to shut up, Seaburry started saying stuff about Alex's past that he probably didn't want people to know," John explained in one long winded breath, taking a big gulp of air at the end of it. "If you're going to punish anyone, punish Seaburry, he started all of it," John was practically pleading at this point.

"John, you know I would if I could, but something has to be done about Alex punching someone, I truly am sorry," George said, looking up at John, pity in his eyes.

"Just, don't call his parents, I saw how they treated him when he got here, and, I don't want things to get worse for him," John said, honestly. George tensed up at this.

"What?" He hissed.

John looked over at the small, trembling ball in the corner.

"Alex!" he yelled, jumping off the bed and running over to comfort his friend, completely ignoring George's question. "Alex, speak to me buddy, are you ok?" John says, keeping his voice calm.

Alex looked up, into the worried blue eyes of John Laurens, to the slightly angry, but caring eyes of George Washington, he calmed down a little, but was still shaking and breathing heavily.

"Herc, help me get Alex to my bed, Laf, go get some water, treat him like you would with me," John ordered.

Laf and Herc nodded, Hercules ran over to help John, while Lafayette ran out of the cabin and towards the mess hall to get some water for their new friend.

"Stay with me Alex," John pleaded, stroking Alex's hair as the small boy tried to calm down. George was watching all of this from the door way of the cabin, slightly confused at how well this was sorted out.

As Alex's breathing started to return to normal, Laf ran in with some water, and almost ran into George.

"Désolé monsieur," He muttered, running to give the glass to John, who had Alex's head in his lap on Johns bed.

Alex took a large mouthful of water and quietly thanked John.

"S.. Sorry, sir," He stuttered at George.

George knelt down next to the bunk and looked Alex straight in the eye, "Don't apologise son, I want to talk to you in my office, you can bring John if you want, I think he knows what this is about," George said, keeping his voice as caring as possible, even though his rage was building up inside, "come on son," He said, smiling. 

John gave Alex a small smile, and held his hand all the way back to George's cabin.

 

"So, Alex, John tells me that your foster parents weren't treating you too well when you arrived, is this true?" George asked.

Alex looked at the floor, and silently nodded.

George inhaled deeply, "What were they doing son?" He asked.

Alex whispered something in John's ear and he nodded.

"Alex said that they put duct tape over his mouth to shut him up, and told him that they might not pick him up at the end of the summer, and he also wants you to stop calling him son," John said, looking rather upset at what Alex had told him.

George sighed, "I'm so sorry Alexander,"

Alex looked up, fear in his eyes, "Don't call them! Please! I'll do anything, I'll.." He started before George cut him off.

"I'm not calling them, I promise," George said, and Alex visually relaxed. "However, I need you to tell me everything that's been going on in the house you live in now, and I will try my hardest to get you out of their, and into my care like Lafayette and Hercules are, and John will soon be," George explained.

Alex looked up at him confused.

"The whole cabin lives with you?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," John said, "I can tell you why I'm leaving my father, but you'll have to ask the others yourself, it's not my place to tell,"

"I'll ask you later, I think this is more important, John, please can you leave the room, I want to talk to mister Washington alone," Alex said, his voice small again.

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you in the cabin later Lex," John said, kissing Alex on the forehead again before leaving the cabin. Alex blushed wildly, and took a deep breath before turning back to George, and talking about his foster family.


End file.
